


Love Never Dies

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phate wedding.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Dies

Days had passed, weeks had flown and yet... alone in the rooms hidden inside the Royal Albert Hall there was silence. For once. 

Neither Katie or her Phantom were there, The Phantom was waiting, in silence, in a local church, mask still fixed to her face, but her usual clothing had been exchanged for a white shirt and tie and a simple red blazer and trousers, almost a wedding suit, but not quite. As the music started the Phantom turned to look back at the woman who had become her pet, and would become her wife. Her breath caught in her throat. Katie had removed the collar for the day, it was no longer needed, they would be equals. She wore instead a simple white lace choker, her already beautiful face flattered by the loose tendrils of light brown hair that fell near her face. The rest of her hair had been plaited and tucked under neatly. Her already gorgeous body flattered by a simple dress with white lace detailing around the front and arms that fell away to nothing at the back. 

As Katie drew nearer, the Phantom had smiled, her voice soft. 

"You look... amazing."

They had fallen silent, taking their vows and smiling as, finally, they were married, properly, truly married. Phantom had smiled as she kissed her wife. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two had been silent on the way home, Phantom's hand light on Katie's back, feeling the slight tension in the muscles. They would walk alone back to their rooms, Phantom taking her time to carry Katie over the threshold, making it real and true.


End file.
